Break Even
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Shawn's secret becomes clear and he now faces the cost of his actions. A one-shot songfic using Break Even by the Script :D


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE PSYCH FRANCHISE!**  
><strong>Me: Well, for some reason this came into my head and I thought, oh, this'll go good with Juliet and Shawn even though I love them as a couple. Song is Break Even by the Script<strong>

Break Even:

Shawn leaned his forehead against the bars of the holding cell. Gus sat on the cot behind him with his head in his knees crying. On the other side of the bars Lassiter stood with his arms crossed and his head down. This was a moment he'd waited years for, but it wasn't how he wanted this to happen. He wanted too be able to gloat and laugh and spray some of Spencer's own snark right back in his face. He never wanted Juliet to get hurt in the process. He walked off to the door but turned before opening it. "I had faith in you Spencer." He said sadly. "You deserve this for what you just did to her." He left and Shawn banged his head against the bars in anger. He found himself doing something he rarely ever did. He was praying to a god he never spoke to to forgive him.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing;  
>just praying to a god that I don't believe in.<br>'Cause I got time when she got freedom.  
>'Cause when it breaks, no, it don't break even.<em>

Gus looked up from his lap and stared at Shawn as he closed his eyes against the bars and cried. That's when Gus didn't have the heart to be angry at Shawn anymore, it was rare that Shawn cried outside of movies. He stood up shakily from the prison cot and put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn turned to face him, the tears rolling down his cheeks slowly and falling onto his shirt. "I screwed up, man. I never thought I'd say this, but Lassie was right. I deserve to be back here." Gus pulled Shawn into a hug and Shawn was literally shuddering as he thought of the past events that the day had held. He never meant for her to find out, not that way. Never that way.

_Her best days will be some of my worst.  
>She'll finally meet a man that's gonna put her first.<br>When I'm wide awake, she'll have no trouble sleeping.  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, no.<em>

Shawn pulled away and sniffed back the tears. "She was everything, Gus, and I just let her go..." Gus nodded and Shawn sank sadly to the floor against the prison cell bars. His head rested against his knees and he hit his leg violently with his closed fist. "She was everything..." Earlier that day they'd been on a case like normal. Only this time something different happened. Henry, slightly drunken and angry after a bad meeting with Maddie, had turned on Shawn by accident and let it slip that he wasn't psychic and that it had all been a lie. The notion had landed Shawn in the holding cell for lying to authorities on several occasions and hindering police investigations. His case was going to be tried and he and Gus could face three to five years in county prison. The person it had hurt most though, was the person who had never lost faith in him. Juliet.

_What am I supposed to do, when the best part of me was always you?  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?<em>  
><em>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces..._

Someone approached the cell and tapped on the bars. Shawn got up and looked behind him. His father stood on the other side, an ashamed look on his weather worn face. His hands were in his pockets and he didn't dare look his son in the eye. "Shawn..." He said slowly to himself. "I'm so sorry, son. I never meant to do this to you." Shawn didn't speak and Henry sighed. "Gus, I owe you an apology too."

"Damn right you do." Gus said suddenly. "Do you see me in this cell with Shawn? I don't belong in a prison cell, Henry! And Shawn doesn't need his heart in a mess because yours is too. Next time mess your own fate." Henry nodded.

"I deserve that." He said quietly. "Look, I'm doing everything I can to help you two out."

"I think you've done enough." Henry nodded and tried to reach through the bars to touch Shawn, but Shawn moved away from him and Henry left without another word.

_They say bad things happen for a reason,  
>but no wise words are gonna stop this bleeding.<br>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving.  
>And when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, no.<em>

A few minutes later footsteps were heard again, only this time Shawn didn't need to look to know who it was. Juliet stood in front of the bars, her eyes still red and puffy from the tears and bits of her mascara running down her cheeks. She looked from one to the other with a look of betrayal in her beautiful blue eyes. "I believed in you." She said in a quiet, broken voice. "I never thought you weren't psychic... I believed every word you said. You lied to me, Shawn. I loved you, with all of my heart, and you lied to me." Shawn remained silent. Juliet continued. "I gave you four and a half years to tell me the truth and I wouldn't have been hurt. You waited until I loved you so much and believed in you so much that I'm surprised you haven't killed me with this." When Shawn didn't answer still she kicked the bars. "Listen to me, damn it!" Shawn looked up then.

"I didn't mean to lie that long." He answered quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then what did you mean, Shawn?" He took a moment to answer.

"I meant to love you."

_You got his heart and my heart but none of the pain.  
>Your took your suitcase, I took the blame.<br>Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains,  
>Cause you left me no love and no love to my name.<em>

**AN: Not my best, but what do you think?**


End file.
